It's Not Over
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: Based on the song, It's Not Over, by Daughtry.  You smiled back at her, taking a seat and grabbing her hand delicately.   It's not over.  "Hermione, I have something to tell you . . ."


_**This story was written for the 40 songs challenge.**_

_**My song was "It's not over" by Daughtry.**_

_**This is my first Ron/Hermione fic, also my first in the way it's written. **_

_**Hope it's okay, rate, review, all that shizzle.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I even, own the magical world of Harry Potter. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's Not Over"<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I was blown away.<strong>

Deep Breaths, Ron, deep breaths.

**What could I say?**

Your mind was blank, as you stared at her from across the room.

**It all seemed to make sense.**

She was beautiful, everything you had ever dreamed about.

**You've taken away everything,**

Her deep, brown, curly mass of hair.

**And I can't deal with that.**

The way she slide her hazel depths over you.

**I try to see the good in life,**

It killed you, knowing that she thought of you as nothing but a friend.

**But good things in life are hard to find.**

You both had a hard, mad rush of passion throughout the last battle.

**We'll blow it away, blow it away.**

But either she had forgotten or thought nothing of it.

**Can we make this something good?**

But you couldn't give up now. Not after being so close.

**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**

You would make it right, make sure she never exactly how you felt.

**Let's start over.**

You had a plan. You'd start from the very start.

**I'll try to do it right this time around.**

You'd start by wooing her, using what you labelled 'The Book of God' to help you.

**It's not over.**

You'd use any method possible to get her to love you the way that you loved her.

**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**

She would have to know how much it was hurting you not being together.

**This love is killing me,**

She would have to appreciate the effort that you put into stealing her heart.

**But you're the only one.**

She was all you could think about, and she would know that to.

**It's not over.**

Only, you didn't know how to tell her.

**Taken all I could take,**

You were never as brave as harry.

**And I cannot wait.**

As funny as Fred and George.

**We're wasting too much time**

As strong willed as Ginny.

**Being strong, holding on.**

As smart as Percy.

**Can't let it bring us down.**

You didn't know how you could tell her.

**My life with you means everything,**

But you had to try.

**So I won't give up that easily.**

Thoughts clouded you head as you though back on the previous years of liking her.

**I'll blow it away, blow it away.**

Your first taste of her beauty, the Yule Ball.

**Can we make this something good?**

And then the jealously that surged when you saw her with _Vicky._

**'Cause it's all misunderstood.**

The lustful glances that McLaggen was given her drove you crazy.

**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**

You worried that she would choose him, instead.

**Let's start over.**

So you did the one thing that made you feel just a little better.

**I'll try to do it right this time around.**

You dated Lavender Brown.

**It's not over.**

You were trying to make her jealous.

**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**

Instead it just seemed to make her angry.

**This love is killing me,**

This was around the time that you had almost given up hope.

**But you're the only one.**

But your hope came back, as well as a new surge of determination, that you gained over the summer of seventh year.

**It's not over.**

But then the horcruxes came. The locket.

**We can't let this get away.**

It addressed your worst fears, what if, over the time you had disappeared from your friends' life, she had fallen for Harry.

**Let it out, let it out.**

Your best mate and you love together, it drove you crazy.

**Don't get caught up in yourself.**

But the worst time, the time you were certain you would lose her.

**Let it out.**

Was when you let Bellatrix Lestrange get her clutches on her.

**Let's start over.**

You could hear he screams, hear them echoing down the cold stairs of the dungeons.

**I'll try to do it right this time around.**

But you couldn't help her.

**It's not over.**

And it killed you.

**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**

You shook your head, clearing it of thoughts of her screams.

**This love is killing me,**

Right now, it was time to put the past behind.

**But you're the only one.**

Move on, face the future

**It's not over.**

You stepped towards her, just one step closer, you eyes wide with fear.

**Let's start over.**

She glanced but at you and smile hugely.

**It's not over, yeah...**

Gesturing for you to join her on the couch.

**This love is killing me,**

And just like that, your fears were gone, blown away by her smile.

**But you're the only one.**

You smiled back at her, taking a seat and grabbing her hand delicately.

**It's not over.**

_"Hermione, I have something to tell you . . ."_


End file.
